Splatoon: Illegal Octoling
by The Puzzle Solving Writer
Summary: Kareshi and Iho were the first ever inkling and octoling to get married. But now, with Octavio free from his snow globe, he has demanded every octarian be returned to Octo Valley. Wanting a happier life for her baby, Iho keeps him with Kareshi, even though he's an octoling. Now, Kareshi has to find a way to care for and hide his son, while trying get his wife back into Inkopolis.
1. Chapter 1

_**So, just a little heads up. This is the sequel to Illegal Love. It is highly recommended that you read that first, the story will be clearer if you do. Also, I know I just finished The Prototype and I should be working on The New Leader, but people seem to like this series a lot more.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the sequel.**_

A male inkling with blue tentacles, and an elite octoling cuddled with each other. The two rings on their fingers touching. The elite octoling then kissed the inkling. "We finally did it, Kareshi. After years of thinking, and putting off as 'not right'... We have our son."

Kareshi -the boy inkling- held a blue octopus in his arms "Yeah... We do. And I'm so happy that we got him. He's ours... But... How will everyone react? How will the agents react when they find out about him?"

The woman then carefully took the child from her husband. "Who cares? It's our baby. Not theirs."

"But Iho, we can't just tell the agents right where they can go. They are the only reason why you're allowed to live in Inkopolis." Kareshi then kissed Iho -The octoling-. "Because if could, I would've done it a _long_ time ago. Back when we got married and they starting having a riot over it. Even Cuttlefish was against it!"

Iho then nuzzled noses with Kareshi. "But we did it anyway. Now, we have a baby. And we haven't-"

Kareshi's phone started ringing as Iho stopped talking. Kareshi then picked it up. "Hello?"

"Agent Three! Octavio has escaped!" Agent Two said, paniced on the other line.

"Does he have Cuttlefish again?" Kareshi asked with a sigh.

"Worse! He's after Iho! I've never seen him so mad!" Agent two replied, more terrified then the first time she spoke.

"Just Iho!?" Kareshi asked worriedly as Iho looked at him confused.

"No, all Octarians in Inkopolis, Calamari Country, you name it! He's not stopping until every Octarian is in Octo Valley. And we can't tell him 'no', they are supposed to be in Octo Valley. It was a demand by Octavio at the end of The Great Turf war." Agent two explained.

Kareshi looked at Iho, then at their child as three knocks that sounded familiar came from the door. Kareshi quickly hung up the phone and whispered into Iho's ear. "They are here to bring you and Shino back to Octo Valley!"

Iho held her child close to her. "But... You? What about you?"

Kareshi kissed her. "I've snuck down into Octo Valley many times when we were young. I'm sure I could start again."

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"OPEN UP!" A familiar voice called from behind the door.

"Shiraberu..."The couple muttered to one another.

"Kareshi, I'm keeping Shino here." Iho whispered as she put the baby in the crib.

Kareshi looked at her, eyes wide. He then whispered yet yelled at the same time. "Are you crazy!? Iho, who knows what'll happen if I had to get caught hiding Shino!"

Iho looked him in the eyes. "We've broken the biggest law in both Octo Valley and Inkopolis... I think we can break one more."

"Iho, I-"

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"OPEN THIS SPLATTING DOOR!" Shiraberu yelled from the other side again.

"Yes, yes. Calm down." Iho replied.

"Iho, I really don't think this is a-"

"He'll be happier with you... More power, more things to see and do, more-"

"THIS DOOR BETTER BE OPENED ON THE COUNT OF THREE OR ELSE I'M BREAKING IT!" Shiraberu screamed.

Iho walked out to the living room and opened the door to the apartment. "Hello Shiraberu..." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Do you know why I'm here!?" Shiraberu boomed.

"To a nuisance? In that case, you've passed the test with flying colours." Kareshi replied as he rolled his eyes.

Shiraberu then stormed in. "Iho, as demand from Lord Octavio himself, I must bring you back to Octo Valley!"

"W-what!? But what about my husband!?" Iho asked as she hugged Kareshi.

"Ugh! How could you love that, that... THING!? And to marry one too!?" Shiraberu said, trying not to lose her lunch.

"I have a name you know." Kareshi stepped between them. "And she's not going anywhere. She's staying right here."

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not a liar! I'm doing this for two reasons! A: I was told to! B: I hate to see you two together! It's not right!"

Iho rolled her eyes. "How many times have we heard that? Look. I think you should just leave. You know, me my husband were watching T.V and we really-"

"Quiet!" Shiraberu interrupted her. "Now! You're coming with me! And there is nothing anyone can say or do about it except for Octavio himself!" Just as Shiraberu was about to take the octoling, Iho spoke up. "Wait!"

"Oh for cod's sake! WHAT IS IT NOW!?"

"Can I at least say 'I love you' to my husband before I leave?"

Shiraberu, losing her patience, then said. "Fine! But make it quick!"

"Thank you..." Iho then walked over to Kareshi and hugged him. She then whispered to him. "You can fix this, Agent Three... You have done it before, you can do it again... Octolings and inklings will thank you for allowing them to love each other."

Kareshi then said loud enough so Shiraberu could hear. "I love you, Iho." He then whispered. "What!? Iho, that was ten years ago. How am I going to do it again?... And... What about Shino? He's supposed to go with you. He's an octoling."

Iho kissed him. Then, loud enough so Shiraberu could hear, she replied. "I love you too, Kareshi." She then whispered again. "Tell one of the agents... _One_ of the agents... The other will freak when, or if, they find out about our little octopus."

"But-"

"Time's up!" Shiraberu interrupted them again.

"Wait! Give us a few more minutes!" Iho pleaded.

Shiraberu then yanked Iho out of the room. "No way! I have many, MANY, more places to check! Be happy I gave you the amount of time I did!"

Kareshi then ran out into the hall. "Shiraberu, wait! We didn't-"

 _Click!_

Shiraberu aimed her Octoshot at Kareshi. "Octavio said that if anyone gets in the way... Splat them. I won't think twice on splatting you, either."

Kareshi put his hands up. "I love you, Iho..." He then ran back into his apartment as Shiraberu dragged Iho out of the building and into a car, before driving off.

Kareshi bolted into his and Iho's room as the loud slam from the door caused Shino to cry. Kareshi picked up and comforted the child, then sat on his and Iho's bed. He then picked up a picture of him and Iho, his view then shifted over to a group photo of him and the two agents. He then sighed. "Who do I tell? Who will freak out and give Shino to Octavio? Or who knows what they'll do."

Shino fell asleep in Kareshi's arms.

Kareshi put Shino back inside of his crib, before picking up the picture of the agents and lid down on the bed. Thinking on who he could break the news to.

 _ **Just wanted to say thanks to the person who gave me the idea about Kareshi and Iho's child. I was planning on doing a sequel to Illegal Love, but had to clue what to do it on. So thank you for that idea.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Kareshi knocked on the door to Cuttlefish's shack. "Cuttlefish! It's me! Kareshi!"

Cuttlefish opened the door. "Oh, Agent Three! What a surprise to see you here. I haven't seen you in a long time." He then looked down at the bag in Kareshi's hand, that was wide open on one side. "And you brought groceries?"

Kareshi looked down at the huge hole in the side of the bag to see Shino sleeping in a carrier seat. "Um, no. I'll explain later. Are the other agents here?"

Cuttlefish then called out. "Agents! Agent Three is here!"

Then, as soon as the words left his mouth, agents one and two bolted down the stairs. "Agent Three! It's so nice to see you again!" Agent One said as Kareshi walked in.

The four then sat down in the living room. Agents one and two sat on the couch, Cuttlefish sat in his rocking chair and Kareshi sat on the couch across the coffee table from them. "Yeah..." Kareshi replied, wondering if he is making the right choice.

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened to Iho. You two were so happy together. I feel so bad for being so harsh on you both when you said you were married. Even back when you two were dating, I was so harsh." Agent Two said, relieved she finally got what was sitting on her chest off.

"That's... Okay." Kareshi said "Look. There's something important I need to tell all of you..." Kareshi's eyes then widened as he saw Shino jump out of the bag and make his way over to the kitchen. He looked like an octoling trying to swim in ink, but there was no ink on the floor. **HOW IS HE SWIMMING!? Do elite octolings know how to swim in ink when they're only one month old!? An inkling can barely lift a tentacle at that age!** He thought to himself.

"Well, ye can tell us, bucko. We're here for ya." Cap'n Cuttlefish said as the two agents nodded.

 **You're seeing things, Kareshi! Just explain to them about Shino, then show him to them.** Kareshi thought before taking a deep breath. "It's about me and Iho... And someone else."

Agent One gasped. "Did she cheat on you!?"

"No! Cod, no!" Kareshi replied. "I... Me and Iho... We had a-"

 _CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_

The agents and Kareshi screamed in a fright as Cuttlefish sat there, almost like he never heard a thing.

Agent One then bolted into the kitchen, which is where the noise was coming from. "Wait! Agent One, I don't think that's a good-" Kareshi was cut off by a look from Agent One.

"There... Is an octoling... In our kitchen." Agent One said as Shino kept clanging the pots and pans.

"WHAT!?" Agent Two screamed.

Agent One then bent over. "He only looks like he's one- HEY! GET OFF!" Agent One stood up, showing that Shino was caught on her suction cup. Laughing as he swung back and forth.

"Wait... He's blue!" Agent Two said. "How could he-" She gasped and looked at Kareshi. "You had a child with Iho!?"

Kareshi nodded. "We love each other. She didn't want Shino to go with her, she wanted him to stay with me in Inkopolis." Kareshi explained as he carefully took Shino out of Agent One's suction cup.

"But Agent Three, that's illegal!" Agent One replied.

"No it's not! We're in Octo Valley right now, aren't we?" Kareshi asked.

"Yes, but... Kareshi! It's not right! You and-"

"SPLAT YOU, AGENT TWO!" Kareshi cut her off as everyone fell silent. "That's what you said about me and Iho! And I will NOT let you say that about my child!"

"But-"

"No, Agent Two... He's right." Cuttlefish said. "Think, squiddo. Put yeself in his shoes."

Agent two thought about it for a moment. "I... I didn't... But gramps, I thought you were against him and Iho getting married? Let alone have a child."

"Who's to say I'm not against them getting married?" Cuttlefish asked. "And who's to say I'm not against them having a youngster? I'm just looking at it from a parent's point of view, squiddo."

Agent Two's head fell back ask she thought about what Cuttlefish had said.

Shino then tried to squirm his way out of Kareshi's arms. "Shino, please stop squirming."Kareshi said as Shino looked at him, before sticking his tentacles onto his face. Kareshi sighed happily. "Oh my, Shino. What're we gonna do with you?" Shino then starting swinging again.

"Sooo. Was that all you came here for? To tell us about Shino?" Agent One asked.

"No... There's uh. Something else." Kareshi then sighed. "I need help getting Iho back."

"Squiddo, I wish we could help ya. But we can't go against Octavio or else another war will start." Cuttlefish explained.

"But, there has to be something we can do! I can't have Shino-" Kareshi was interrupted by the lights in Cuttlefish's shack shutting off.

"What the? Agent Two, did ye take the zapfish again!?" Cuttlefish asked.

"Gramps... I've been sitting in front of you all day. How could I take it out?" Agent Two replied.

"What about you, Agent One?"

"I've been here the whole time as well. Maybe he got loose?" Agent One reasoned.

Kareshi then looked out the window and his eyes widened again. "Or maybe the octarians took our zapfish!"

"WHAT!?" The trio yelled as they ran to the window to see two octolings running. One of them had a zapfish underneath their arm. "Agent Three! Get them!" Agent One cried as she passed him a Hero Shot.

"I'm holding a child! I can't go out there!" Kareshi replied.

"Well we-"

"They're gone..." Agent Two cut Agent One off.

"SON OF A SPLAT! Grrr! We need to get that zapfish back!" Agent One said.

"Agent One, we will get it back. But right now, we need to see if they took the zapfishes from Inkopolis. While I do that, can you please look after Shino?" Kareshi asked.

"What? You want me to look after your child?"

"Just as a babysitter."

Agent One took Shino. "O-okay. Please don't be long."

Kareshi opened up the door to Cuttlefish's shack. "I will. Take good care of Shino until I come back." he then stepped out and walked over to the kettle to Inkopolis. But he froze before he went in. Two octolings were staring at him. Almost unnoticeable if it wasn't for their tentacles.

Once they realized they were spotted, they ran.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE WITH OUR ZAPFISH!" Kareshi yelled as he chased after them. But as soon as he hopped over the stone that separated him from the two octolings, they had already super jumped away. "Splat!" Kareshi said to himself before dashing through the kettle to Inkopolis. "I hope they didn't take any more of our zapfish!" He said as he ran through the sewer.


	3. Chapter 3

"IHO! YOU SPLATTING MORON!" An octoling screamed. "THEY COULD'VE SPLATTED US!"

"Yujin, I'm giving Kareshi a reason to get me back! By stealing the zapfish, they'll think Octavio took it!" Iho explained. "Now, I can be with my husband and baby boy again!"

"We could've been splatted! That the most moronic thing I've seen you do!" Yujin shot back.

"I want to be with my baby and husband."

"Then go see them at the shack!" Yujin reasoned.

"It's not the same... We're married... We're supposed to live together. We're supposed to be with each other all the time and sit down with our baby and care for him." Iho replied. "And I'm gonna do anything and everything to make sure I'm back with my two boys."

"Iho, sometimes you're-"

"You don't know what it's like, Yujin! You're not married! You don't have a son! You-"

 _BANG BANG BANG!_

Iho and Yujin froze. Not a word was being spoken. Both of them thinking the same thing: **Maybe she didn't hear us...**

"OPEN THE DOOR IHO!" Shiraberu screamed from the other side of the door.

"Go away, Shiraberu! Haven't you ruined enough today!?" Iho shouted back.

"Octavio wanted me to get you! NOW COME ON!" Shiraberu yelled louder.

"Tell him I'm not home!" Iho replied.

An evil grin grew on Shiraberu's face. "Hmm. What was it you said about a son?"

Iho gasped. "N-nothing. I didn't say anything ab-"

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind me asking that sicko you were with if that's true! Would you!?" Shiraberu interrupted her.

Iho stayed silent.

"Want me to do it? Cod knows I will!"

Iho then opened the door and stared Shiraberu in the eyes. "I don't have a son!" She yelled through her teeth.

"You're a terrible liar, Iho." Shiraberu grinned. "I love seeing you uncomfortable. It makes me feel so..."

As Shiraberu went on, Iho slowly started to close the door.

"Because you never- Hey! Don't you dare shut this door, Iho!" Shiraberu yelled when the door was three quarters of the way closed. She then put one hand on the door, and the other hand on the doorframe. "IHO!"

Yujin then sighed. "Open the door." She then winked at Iho.

Iho nodded and opened the door slightly.

Shiraberu pushed the door open, Iho thought for sure she put a hole in the wall when the door hit it.

"Now, Iho! I've lost my-"

Yujin cut her off by slamming the door in her face, and locking it.

Shiraberu then started to hit the door. Furious. "SPLAT YOU! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!"

"Nah. We'd rather not. We're very busy. Mind coming back later?" Yujin asked.

"OPEN!" Was the only word Shiraberu could think of saying.

"You don't have a mute button, do you?" Iho asked.

"Nope. Sadly she doesn't." Yujin cut in.

"IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR I'M GONNA GET OCTAVIO!" Shiraberu shouted.

No one answered.

"HEY! I'M NOT FINISHED SAYING... What I..." Shiraberu looked at all the octarians looking out of their apartment doors at her. "What!? What's wrong with all of you!? Go back inside!"

All of the octarians shot back inside of their apartments. Locking the doors behind them.

"GRRR!" Shiraberu then stormed away from Iho and Yujin's apartment door.

"Is she gone?" Yujin asked, waiting a minute before opening her mouth.

"I-I don't know. Let me check." Iho then took a deep breath, unlocked the door, and looked into the hall. "She's gone." She said with a sigh of relief. "And soon, we will be too."

Yujin looked at her confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"We'll more than likely be jailed, splatted, or who knows what'll happen to us. I just know it isn't good." Iho reasoned.

"Wha- da- _US_!? Why am I being dragged into this!?" Yujin asked.

"Because you slammed the door in her face!"

"So?"

"She's close to Octavio! As in, she's _really_ high up! Heck, by now she's probably second in command!" Iho reasoned.

"Oh… Splat." Yujin gulped. "U-uh, all of a sudden, I agree with your plan to get out of here."

"Great!"

"But! One more thing… If we get caught, I was brought with you against my will!"

Iho pulled on Yujin's arm and rolled her eyes. "Oh come on! Let's go before she comes back!"

Yujin nodded. "Yeah. That sounds preferable."

Iho then yanked her out of the apartment and locked the door. "Okay, let's get to the shack."

Yujin then spoke up. "W-wait! I don't have the keys!"

"We're not taking the car." Iho explained.

"Wait what…?" Yujin asked.

"They'd know right away, so we're walking. Don't worry, we can super jump." Iho said as she started pulling her by her arm again.

Yujin sighed. "Why am I friends with you again?"

Iho chuckled. "Okay, okay… Stay here and get arrested. If that's what you want, who am I to stop you?" She asked as she let go of Yujin's arm and started walking down the stairs.

"Wait! Iho! I'm coming wi-" She shot up so fast that she tripped over and practically flew down the stairs.

When Iho reached the bottom, she looked at Yujin and giggled. "Edger, huh?"

Yujin got up with a groan. "Splat you…" The two then walked out of the apartment building and started making their way towards Cap'n Cuttlefish's shack.


	4. Chapter 4

Kareshi ran into Cuttlefish's shack and over to the Squid Sisters. Barely able to see two feet in front of him. "They're good. All of the zapfish are still in Inkopolis… Well… Other than ours."

Marie pulled the curtains open, allowing light to come into the near pitch black room. "Great. So that means that Octavio is only trying to steal our zapfish."

"But why?" Callie asked. "I mean, surely one zapfish can't power all of Octo Valley." She reasoned. "And besides, what's so bad about letting them have one zapfish?"

" _A LOT_ is wrong with allowing them to have one zapfish, Callie." Marie said.

"One zapfish can power one of their Great Octo Weapons." Kareshi explained.

"But you defeated them." Callie replied.

"They still have the blueprints. Yes, I destroyed one of each, but who's to say they can't make more?" Kareshi asked.

"Or if there's more that they did have time to build." Marie added.

"And who's to say you can't beat them again?" Callie asked.

Kareshi walked over to the carrier, picked up Shino, and held him out towards Callie. "My son." He said. "What would happen to him if I had to get splatted? What would Iho have to tell him?"

Callie's mouth hung open. "Kareshi… I-I didn't… I… I forgot all-"

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

Three knocks on the front door caused everyone to tense up. Kareshi passed Shino to Marie, grabbed his Hero Shot and ink tank, and walked to the door. Hero Shot aimed at the door, ready to fire.

"Kareshi?" A female voice said from the other side. "A-are you there?"

Kareshi froze. "I-Iho?"

The female gasped. "Kareshi! It's me!" She said.

Kareshi threw his weapon and ink tank on the ground before excitedly opening the door. "Ih-"

 _BANG!_

Kareshi fell back. Octo ink burning his shoulder. He looked at the woman to see that she was wearing a chestplate. One with an octopus symbol on it. "S-SHIRABERU!?" He cried as he put his hand on his shoulder.

Shiraberu stepped in. "Wow. You inklings are dumber than what I thought you were."

"W-where's Iho!? And why are you here!?" Kareshi stuttered.

She took a seat next to him. "Octavio wanted to ask her a few questions. When I went to her house, she was talking a bit too loud with her friend."

Kareshi gulped. "W-what did they say?"

Shiraberu leaned in so she was just a few inches from his face. "Where's the kid, Kareshi?"

Kareshi shook his head. "Kid? W-what kid? We don't have a kid."

"Cut the splat, Kareshi! I know you had one with her!" Shiraberu said harshly.

"We don't!"

Shiraberu aimed her Octo Shot at him. "Oh really?"

Kareshi gulped. "F-fine… We have a child together."

Shiraberu lowered her gun. "Now where is it."

"You'll never know where _HE_ is."

"I have my ways, Agent Three. Either you hand over the child…" She pressed her Octo Shot against his head. "Or else Iho won't be seeing you for a long-"

 _TING!_

"KARESHI! ROLL!" Marie yelled.

Kareshi rolled away from Shiraberu as she tried to shoot at him. "SON OF A-"

Marie pulled the trigger.

 _BANG!... SPLAT!_

An Octo Shot, ink tank, and some clothes sat in a puddle of green ink.

Marie threw her Hero Charger down and ran down the stairs and over to kareshi. "Oh my cod! Are you okay!?"

Kareshi shook his head. "Ugh. This hurts like hell."

"Don't worry, this should be easy to treat." Marie explained.

"That's always good news. Is Shino okay?"

Callie walked down with Shino swinging in her tentacle. "Ow! Yes. But he- Ow! Sure loves my tentacles. Ow!"

Shino started giggling and laughing.

Kareshi smiled at him.

Callie then looked at his shoulder and gasped. "Oh no! Are you okay!?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Kareshi replied.

"Well, you're not fine, fine, but you're not splatted." Marie cut in. "Callie, can you get me the first aid kit?"

Callie nodded, walked into the kitchen and came out holding the first aid kit. "Here." She passed it to her cousin.

Marie nodded. "Thank you." She then started to tend to Kareshi.

"What will they do with my wife?" Kareshi asked.

"They won't do anything." Callie said. "I promise."

"W-what if they do, do something?"

"Then we show them why they don't mess with inklings." Marie explained.

Kareshi nodded. "Thank you both… This means so much."

"Don't mention it, Kareshi." Callie said. "We're only repaying you for saving our gramps. Twice."


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm so sorry for how long these chapters are taking! I'm trying my best to get them out, but… Well… This one took awhile. And that is an understatement...**_

"Move, octopus!" An octarian said as he pushed Iho down the hall.

"You know, you could be a little nicer. Afterall, it's been, what? Ten, eleven years since we've seen each other?" Iho asked the man.

"I said move! Not talk!" The octarian said as he pushed her again. "You betrayed Octavio! You must pay!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going." Iho said, rolled her eyes, then continued to walk.

After a few minutes of walking, Iho and the octarian came to a set of double doors. "In!" The octarian demanded.

Iho stood still.

"Did you not hear me!? I said _IN_!" He pushed her through the doors and slammed them behind her.

Iho looked around the room and instantly she knew where she was."

"Iho!" Octavio's voice boomed.

 _ **Uh oh…**_ Iho thought to herself. _**Prepare for the worst, Iho.**_

As soon as she finished her thought, one of the hands from Octavio's machine grabbed her and pulled her towards him. Her face inches from his. "Grrr! After ten years you still haven't changed!"

"So uh…" Iho started. "Something tells me you didn't bring me here to have a casual conversation."

"I haven't forgotten your betrayal." Octavio reminded her. "And I haven't forgotten your punishment."

" Yeah, yeah. Look eight legs, we both know that by the end of this Kareshi will get here, defeat you for, what? The third time in a row? Or, I'll use some of you _countless_ mistakes to escape."

Octavio had the look of pure hatred on his face. "Why you little! How dare you talk to _ME_ like that!"

"Oh no! What are you gonna do? Make me listen to your terrible music?" She said in a sarcastic voice before chuckling.

"Actually… How about I make you a deal?" Octavio asked.

"No." Iho replied.

"Just listen!" Octavio snapped.

Iho sighed. "Fine."

"If you tell me where your boyfriend-"

"Husband." Iho corrected him.

" _Husband_! And your little friend, I'll be nicer with my punishment."

"Never! I'm not crazy!"

"Well then… Into the cell you go. GUARDS!"

Two octolings walked up.

Octavio threw Iho to the floor. "Take her away!"

"Yes sir!" The two said before dragging Iho out.

 _ **Please be okay, Kareshi. You, Shino, and Yujin. I hope you're all alright.**_ Iho thought to herself, not bothering to resist the octolings.

 **Meanwhile…**

"STOP!" An octocopter yelled as she and two other octocopters chased Yujin.

"SPLAT YOU!" Yujin cried back as she ran faster, knocking over some chairs belonging to an outdoors café. As she dashed through the café, she stopped at a couple drinking some tea and laughing. She quickly took one of their cups of tea, took the lid off and threw it at one of the octocopters, cup and all.

She missed.

"Oh no." She said to herself before continuing to run. As she ran, the sound of sirens filled the air. "Splat. I gotta lose those octocopters!" She said to herself as her view shifted over to a five story apartment building. "Perfect!" She said to herself as she dashed in.

"After her!" The same octocopter called as the trio went in after her.

About ten minutes later, Yujin ran onto the roof. She looked around to see countless cars heading towards the entrance of the apartment building. "Where do I go!?" She asked herself as she looked around. As she looked, she noticed that no cars were behind the apartment building. "Good thing I don't have bones." She said before taking a deep breath, running to the other side of the roof, charging at the side with no cars, and jumping off. Switching into her octopus for in midair and landing in a flowerbed.

When she landed, she switched back into her humanoid form and started to make a mad dash for Cuttlefish's shack. As if luck was on her side, she saw no one. Not even the everyday octarians doing their jobs. It was almost like Octo Valley was silent, excluding the sirens from the apartment.

The only thing other than the sirens that she could hear were the sound of her feet hitting the sidewalk. Which soon changed to the sound of grass crushing as the sirens slowly started to fade. Then that changed to the sound of the pavement again.

Yujin made it. She could see Cuttlefish's shack, it was just a few feet from her. When she got to the front door, she knocked frantically and said. "Kareshi! Kareshi! It's me, Yujin!"

No answer. Not even the sound of movement could be heard.

"Kareshi?" Yujin asked. "Is Iho in- AHH!" Two inklings came out and pulled her in. Shutting the door after them.


	6. Chapter 6

Yujin tried to get free from the person's grasp. "LET GO OF ME!" She screamed as she tried to kick the person holding her.

"Not this time, octoling!" The woman said before throwing her down in a chair.

"We know why you're here!" A second woman replied as she tied Yujin onto the chair.

Agent Two then pulled up a chair and sat in front of Yujin. "Now tell us where Iho is!"

"Wha- Agent Two!? Is that you?" Yujin asked as her face lit up. "That must mean Kareshi and Shino are here!"

The trio of agents looked at each other in shock.

"H-how do you know about mine and Iho's son?" Kareshi asked, stunned.

"Kareshi!? It's me! Yujin!" Yujin said as she tried to look back at him.

"Yujin…? Is that… No way." Kareshi walked in front of Yujin and he was filled with shock.

"See? It's me." Yujin said with a smile.

Kareshi knelt down to her height. "Yujin… Please… Where's my wife?"

"I… Kareshi, I'm sorry…" Yujin said. "I don't know where she is."

Kareshi's face turned from an expression of shock and joy, into a face of worry and hurt. "She's okay thought. R-right!?"

Yujin shook her head. "I wish I could say, but I don't know." Then, it hit her as she gasped. "Shiraberu has her!"

"WHAT!?" The three agents screamed in unison.

"We were coming over to the shack when she attacked us. She took Iho, I had to run." Yujin explained.

A tear fell down Kareshi's face. " S-shiraberu is splatted… Where are they taking her?"

Yujin was shocked at the news. "I just said I have no ide-"

"Come on, Yujin! You've worked for the military! Even if it's just a random guess, where could they be taking her!?" Kareshi put his hands on her shoulders. "Please…"

Yujin sighed. "Um… Octo Valley prison? Uh… To see Octavio? Maybe t-"

"Where's that?"

"The prison?"

"No, Octavio. Where is he?"

"You got a map of the capital?"

Agent One nodded. "I can get one."

"Good. Now…" Yujin turned into her octopus form and slid out from under the ropes. "I can only _ASSUME_ that this is where he is. I can't say for sure, but based off of what Iho told me, this should be spot on."

"Oh cod, this isn't gonna go good at all." Agent Two spoke.

"She's trustworthy, Mar- ER! Agent Two!" Kareshi replied.

"Okay, I got the map." Agent Two replied as she came in with a look of pain on her face, a map in her hand, and Shino happily swinging in her tentacle.

Yujin looked at Shino and smiled warmly. "Aww. That's adorable!"

"Yeah… But it hurts a little." Agent One spoke before handing the map over to Yujin, taking Shino out of her tentacle, then passing him over to Kareshi.

Yujin smiled at Shino before putting the map on the table. "Okay… So, from what I know, it's in… Hmm… Maybe… This area?" She drew an imaginary circle with her finger on the paper.

"Okay." Agent One said with a nod.

"And I'm thinking… Based off of what Shurui told me... Maybe…" Yujin put her finger on a building. "Here. The biggest building in Octo Valley."

"How are you so sure he's gonna be there?" Agent Two asked.

"Iho told me that he owns a big… Something. I have no idea what it is exactly, but I do know that he lives there. It's also his office and everything else." Yujin explained.

Kareshi played with Shino as he said. "So, it's basically where he does everything he needs to do?"

Yujin nodded. "Yup."

"But… There's one problem." Kareshi said with a sigh.

"What's that?" Yujin asked.

"I can't go down there. Not with Shino here. I can't leave him." Kareshi explained as Shino put the side of his tentacle in his mouth.

Agent One looked at Shino and smiled happily.

"But… I…" Yujin sighed. "I understand. But who's gonna go down there? I mean, I don't think any of us can."

"The three of us haven't been in any action for ten years! Longer for me and Agent One." Agent Two spoke. "I don't think any of us are fit to go out there and get Iho. And now that we got Shino, we can't have Kareshi go out because he needs to watch him."

"Perhaps I can take him, bucko." Cap'n Cuttlefish said as he walked into the room.

Kareshi looked at him. "You'd do that?"

"'Course I would." Cuttlefish replied. "I've raised them two." He said as he pointed at Agents One and Two with his cane. "I'm sure I can take care of one more for a day or so."

"I… Thank you, Cuttlefish. But I'm just so scared that I won't come back. Then Iho will have to raise Shino all by herself. And I don't want that! I want to be there with her and Shino for every step in his life." Kareshi explained.

"I understands, squiddo. But trust me when I says that you've been on countless missions before, and you've come back fine. You can do it again!" Cuttlefish said.

"He's right, Kareshi." Yujin spoke up. "I know you have Shino, and going into Octavio's main base is crazy. But Iho needs you. And she knows you can do it. We all know."

"Even Shino." Agent One added.

Kareshi didn't know what to say. One part of him was saying 'Do it, Kareshi! Your wife is there, all you need to do it get her out and you two can be happy again!' But the other part of him was telling him 'No! Kareshi, if you go out there, you'll be splatted!' He decided to listen to what the first side of him was saying. "I'll do it." He said with a nod.

"Wow, that was easier than what I thought it would be." Cuttlefish muttered to himself before saying loud enough for everyone to hear. "Well, bucko. Let's go get your wife back!"

Kareshi nodded before passing Shino over to Cuttlefish, and going upstairs to get changed into his hero gear.


	7. Chapter 7

Kareshi watched from the hillside into a room and he saw Iho laying down on a bed with her legs crossed. She looked like she was lost in her thoughts. "I'm on my way, Iho." He said to himself before grabbing his Heroshot and running to the building. He had absolutely no idea what was inside.

After a quick run, he got to the front door. Two octolings stood in his way so he quickly jumped into a bush before he could be noticed. **How am I supposed to get in? Do I go in this way or do I try and find another way in?** Kareshi thought to himself as he seen a van leave. **They might be taking her somewhere else soon! It's this way or no way!** He then jumped out of the bush.

Almost instantly the octolings aimed their Octoshots at him.

But before they had a chance to shoot, Kareshi had already splatted them both. **Wow. Maybe I** _ **Can**_ **do this!** He thought to himself as he walked through the double doors.

He walked into a waiting area with a receptionist desk which was packed with octarians.

The entire room went silent for minutes. No one spoke, no one moved. All of their eyes were locked onto Kareshi. Then one of the octarians broke the silence. "INKLING!" He cried as everything went downhill. All of the octarians broke into a panic as Kareshi dashed towards the desk.

The man ducked under the desk. "P-please don't splat me!" He cried.

Kareshi decided to use his fear to his advantage. "Tell me where she is and none of these people will be hurt!"

"W-who!?" the man asked.

"Iho! Where is she!?"

The man didn't reply.

Kareshi then shot ink at the wall behind the man. "C'mon. Speak!"

"In the basement! Take those stairs!" He reached out and pointed to some stairs leading down. "First left, fifth cell to the right!"

Kareshi nodded as he ran to the stairs. As he ran, he thought. **Why did you have to ask!? You looked through the window, you know she's in the basement.**

He then started to dash through a hallway with cells on each side of him. Some had octarians in them, others were empty. Every octarian stared at him with a look of hope.

"Hey! Help us!" A male octotrooper called out.

"No way! I'm only- Ah!" Kareshi as cut off by a female octoling yanking on his arm. He had gotten to close to one of the cells.

"C'mon. Why would you just leave us here?" She asked him. "You know we're innocent, _riiiight_?"

Kareshi jerked his arm away. "Sorry, octoling…" He held out his hand that had his wedding ring on his finger. "I'm here for one woman, and one woman only."

Before another word could be spoken, three octocopters shot around the corner in front of Kareshi. "Freeze!" They all cried.

Kareshi inked the ground, turned into a squid, and followed the trail he made. **Are they still the same?** He thought to himself.

"Wha- where'd he go!?" One of the octocopters yelled.

 **Yup.** Kareshi thought before popping out of his ink, covering more ground, and continuing to make his way down the hall.

Once he made it to Iho's cell, he heard the sound of footsteps coming closer. It sounded like an entire army was coming after him.

Kareshi looked through the bars of Iho's cell. When he did, he stared. His blood almost froze solid.

The cell was empty.

 **Five minutes earlier...**

Iho lid down on the bed with her legs crossed as she stared at the ceiling. She mentally sighed before thinking. **Why didn't we just splat Shiraberu? Or just hide with Shino? I would be home with him and Kareshi, and we'd be happy. But no! I just had to listen to her.**

As Iho was lost in her thoughts, an octoling walked up to the two guards outside her cell. "Freeze!" The first guard boomed.

"Who are you!? And why are you here!?" The second asked.

"Hmmm. Yelling at _ME_?" The octoling asked. "Guess Octavio trained you better than what I thought."

The second guard raised an eyebrow. "Who do you think you are!?"

The octoling chuckled. "So, Octavio never told you about the octoling who was nearly splatted to save him, and stood by his side during The Great Turf War?" He questioned. "He said I'm like the brother he always wanted! Yet he can't spare the time to tell his soldiers about me."

The second octoling didn't know how to reply.

The first octoling shook her head. "Just tell us why you're here before we toss you in with her!"

"Well, I came here to bring her to a higher security cell." The octoling replied.

"How do we know you're not just gonna take her and run?" The second asked.

The octoling chuckled. "So, you want me to get Octavio down here? Something tells me it won't sit well with him."

The two guards looked at each other.

The first one sighed before saying. "Fine! Take her!" He replied before swinging the door open.

Instantly the octoling detained Iho and walked out with her. He gave the guards a nod before walking down the hall.

As they walked, Iho looked back at the octoling with a look that could kill. "Let go of me!" She demanded through gritted teeth.

The octoling chuckled. "No need to act tough to me. I know you're not gonna do anything… Well… If you're smart that is."

Iho wanted to tell the man off, but she knew that it would be better to stay silent.

"Heh. Silent now are we?" The octoling asked as they walked up some stairs, out of the building, and into the parking lot. "Still think it was a good idea to mess up Octavio's plans? He could've beaten that little splat you call your boyfriend if you di-"

" _Husband._ He's my husband." Iho interrupted him, instantly feeling as though she should've stayed silent.

The octoling was shocked. "WHAT!? YOU MARRIED HIM!?" He tossed Iho to the ground. "YOU SICKO!"

Iho rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Look, can you just let me go so my _HUSBAND_ doesn't have to embarrass you?"

The octoling opened the back of a van and tossed Iho in before hopping in the driver's seat. "He won't embarrass us."

"Okay first off, who in cod's name are you? I know for a _FACT_ that you have nothing to do with Octavio. And second, who's 'us'?" Iho questioned.

The octoling looked back at her with a grin. "So, you have some common sense. You'll find out soon enough." He replied before driving off.

Iho had a terrible feeling about where she was going.


	8. Chapter 8

Iho was being pushed down a long hallway towards a throne. On it, sat the king of Octo Valley himself. Octavio.

The two glared at each other, one that got more and more sharp with each step Iho took. "That's good enough! Let go of her!" The two octolings then let go of Iho and walked out of the room.

"Rather her than me." The one on the left muttered to the other.

Iho watched as the door slammed shut. She was now standing face to face with Octavio, along with who knows how many other Octarians. "Well, well, well Iho. What ever happened to 'Oh, my husband will kick your butt'!?" He asked mockingly.

"He's coming! Just you wait! I bet he's on his way over to pound you!" Iho called back.

"Or maybe I already defeated him." He replied.

Iho shook her head and chuckled. "You're the worst liar ever, eight legs."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Octavio boomed as he reached out, grabbed Iho by the leg, and pulled her inches away from his face.

"... Woooow. I knew you were hideous, but th-"

"Enough!" Octavio screamed. His tone made Iho jump from fright. "Now, I'm really sick and tired of you, misses!"

A faint noise could be heard.

"So you know what I'm gonna do?" Octavio continued.

Two more soft clicks could be heard.

"I'm gonna turn you against- RAH!"

Blue ink started to rain down upon Octavio, and in his fit, he threw Iho to the ground.

After recovering from the fall, Iho opened her eyes to see Kareshi lifting her over his shoulders and running. "I got you, Iho." he muttered to her under his breath. "We'll be home soon, my love."

But then, a group of octarians cut off his path. His first option was the run left.

It was blocked.

He looked behind him.

Blocked.

And when he looked to the right, he saw a group smaller than the other groups. "This way, Iho!" He said as he charged down the hall, his gun shooting a non-stop barrage of ink.

After splatting the group, he seen that an even bigger group was waiting behind them, so he quickly ran into the room on his left before slamming and locking the door.

After getting in, he could see that the room he walked into was a bedroom. He then laid Iho on the bed, cupped her cheek, then said. "Iho! Speak to- MMPH!"

Iho cut him off with a kiss that they have longed for, for what felt like years. When she pulled away, he hugged him and said. "I always knew my handsome and brave husband would save me!"

Kareshi gave her a quick peck before saying. "Iho, we need to get you out of here, Cap'n Cuttlefish's shack is close by. Shino is there, and Cap'n cut-"

"You told him?" Iho asked, shocked.

"N-no… Shino got out and started to bang pots and pans. They all know." Kareshi explained as he seen the colour drain from her tentacles. "But they all love him."

Iho smiled. "Nice to know they wo-"

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Oh my cod! They're trying to break the door down!" kareshi said worriedly. "I need to get you outta here. NOW!"

"But how!?" Iho asked.

Kareshi looked around the room and seen a vent in the upper part of the wall. It was too high to reach. "Hmmm…" he then gasped. "Iho! Octopus form!"

Iho didn't bother to question him, she just turned into her octopus form and jumped into his arms.

Kareshi gave Iho one long kiss before whispering. "I love you." He then threw her into the vent.

Iho then went over to the vent cover to look out and see what was happening. She saw Kareshi duck behind the bed just as the octarians broke down the door.

They got into an inkfight that left Iho on the edge of her seat for the entire battle. Then, as if she was living a nightmare, she saw something that she never thought she would see in her life.

Kareshi slid his weapon and ink tank into the middle of the bedroom. He then looked up at Iho and mouthed 'I love you. Go, now!' before closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, and throwing his hands in the air so the entire group could see.

He surrendered.

Iho wanted to cry. She watched as the octarians grabbed him and yanked him out of the room. Purposely throwing him against the bedroom walls, and they were anything but gentile.

The, she did as Kareshi told her to do. She ran.

She then jumped out through one of the countless air conditioners on the side of the building and landed on her feet. The looked back at the building before letting out a heavy sigh and running for Cap'n Cuttlefish's shack. "I-I'll be back, Kareshi." Iho whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm really sorry for how long these chapters are taking! I don't have a reason for why they're so late, but I'm sorry for how long they're taking.**_

Cap'n Cuttlefish sat in a rocking chair, rocking back and forth with Shino in his arms. He shot a warm smile at the boy as the sound of running could be heard throughout the shack.

Agents One and Two then bolted into the room with Yujin close behind. "Gramps! Gramps!" Agent One cried. "It's awful!"

"What's wrong, Agent One?" Cap'n Cuttlefish asked, sounding worried. "Did somethin' happen?"

Agent One noded. "A-Agent Three! He… H-He just…"

"It's okay, squiddo. You can tell me." Cap'n Cuttlefish said as a tear formed in his eye and his hands covered Shino's ears.

"A-Agent Three just surrendered." Yujin finished.

Cap'n Cuttlefish was shocked. "W-What…?" He asked. "W-well where's Iho!?"

"She escaped." Yujin explained. "But we don't k-"

Three loud knocks could be heard from the shack's front door. "CUTTLEFISH! CUTTLEFISH! PLEASE LET ME IN!" A female cried from the other side. "IT'S IHO! HURRY! SOMETHING HAPPENED TO KARESHI!"

Just as the two other agents prepared their weapons, Cuttlefish held his hand up and stood up, using one hand to use his cane, and the other to hold Shino. "I got it squiddos…"

Agent Two looked at him concerned. "Are you sure, gramps?" She asked. "What if not Iho, but other octarians who have weapons? At least give us Shino so he doesn't get hurt."

"Why would Iho hurt her own youngster?" Cuttlefish asked before opening the door to see Iho standing on the other side.

Iho then looked at Cuttlefish. "Cap'n! Thank you so much! Where's my-" She gasped as she looked down to see Shino. "S-Shino!" She cried as she pulled him into her arms and hugged her son. She let out the biggest smile as she felt Shino's head rest on her shoulder.

Cap'n Cuttlefish smiled warmly at them.

"Thank you so much, Cuttlefish." Iho said with a tear in her eye.

Cuttlefish nodded. "Anytime, squi- er, octto." He then sighed. "But uh… I'm some sorry to kill the mood, but you knows that Kareshi s-surrendered… Right?"

Iho's hearts dropped. She had completely forgot that her husband had given up to the Octarians, not there to see her reunited with their child. Not there to comfort her as thoughts raced through her head.

"Iho?" Yujin asked as she put a hand on her shoulder. "I already asked. They can't do anything about it. T-"

"WHAT!?" Iho screamed, her tone frightening everyone. Including Shino. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T-"

Shino started crying as his mother's tone started to terrify him.

Iho now realized what she done, and she quickly tried to calm him down with a "Shhh" and a "It's okay", but it didn't help. "Shhh. It's okay, Shino. Mommy's sorry for scaring you." She said to him in a baby tone.

Shino then let out a few more tears before hugging Iho again. He let out a few sad octopus noises as he snuggled up with her, getting comfier and calmer.

Iho let out a sigh as she looked over at the four again. "What do you mean you can't do anything? can't you just send someone down there to get him?" She asked, trying to sound calm so she didn't startle Shino and cause him to cry again.

"I'm sorry, Iho. It's not that we don't want to, it's because we can't. If we send someone down there, then they'll be captured, then when we send someone to get them, that person will get captured, and so on, and so on." Agent Two explained.

Iho's face started to flood. "P-please… Please tell me you're just joking! I… I bet you already got someone sent after him, right?... R-right?" As she spoke, her voice got weaker and weaker.

"Iho, I miss him just as much as you do. But time we get down there… It might be too late." Yujin explained as she hugged her. "I'm so sorry…"

Iho then recoiled. "N-no! There has to be a way to get him back! Please Cuttlefish, tell them!"

"I'm some sorry octto, but they're right. We ain't gonna be able to get him." Cap'n Cuttlefish replied, shaking his head. "I wish I cou-"

Iho shook her head violently. "NO! He can't be gone! There has to be something we can do!" She snapped, her head still in the clouds. "W-we have Shino! He c-can't be gone!"

"Iho I really wish we co-"

"There _IS_ something you can do! But you just won't do it!" Iho cut Marie off before storming out.

"Iho! wait! I didn't-"

"No." Cuttlefish cut Yujin off. "Let her be alone with her youngster for awhile."

Yujin sighed as she watched the door slam shut. "I just hope you're right, Cuttlefish."

"Trust me, octto. I'm sure she'll be alright." Cuttlefish said with a nod.

 **One hour later…**

Hina knocked on Kareshi and Iho's apartment door, wondering what Iho needed that was so urgent that she had to drop everything. "Cod, I hope it's nothing bad."

The second the words left her mouth, a frantic Iho opened the door so fast she nearly ripped it off it's hinges and hauled Hina in as she shut the door.

After she recovered from the sudden jolt, she looked around to see that both Miyu and Takumi were sitting on the couch, Miyu with her legs crossed and Takumi with his head resting on the palm of his hand. "She called you two as well?" Hina asked.

Takumi nodded. "Yeah." He replied in a voice of hate. "'Course she had to call us." He then felt Miyu elbow him in the side.

As Hina sat down, Iho walked in with her hands on her head and started to pace in front of them. "Okayokayokay. I know you're all wondering why I sounded so worried on the phone and everything." She started in a distraught voice. "But I need your help!"

"With what, Iho? We'll happily help you." Hina reassured her.

"Psh. You expect me to help _THAT_?" Takumi asked as he pointed at Iho. "Have you forgotten that that thing could've killed s-"

Iho slammed on the coffee table as she snapped. "I NEED YOU TO HELP KARESHI!" She screamed so loud that she was panting.

"What happened to him?" Miyu asked, shaken by her tone but not wanting anyone to notice.

"Octavio has him!"

"WHAT!?" Hina and Miyu screamed.

"Pfft. Just a trick. I bet she splatted him and is trying to splat us now!" Takumi yelled as he slammed on the table and propelled himself up. "And let me tell you this! My wife is _NOT_ going to be put in danger! Especially since she's-"

"Takumi! Calm down!" Miyu demanded as she stood up and hugged him. "Please. Just listen to her first. And besides, why would she want to splat her husband? I know I wouldn't want to splat you." She then nuzzled her nose into his neck in an attempt to calm him down.

Iho then muttered something under her breath.

"What was that, octo-jerk!?" Takumi snapped.

"Why w-would I splat m-my baby's father…?" She seemed to choke on the words as they forced their way out. Because despite all the people they told about their baby, most of the people were Octarians. Very few inklings knew about Shino, and Iho and Kareshi wanted to keep it that way, because they were fearful of how they would react.

And their fear was justified.

The trio stared at her. Their motionless eyes remained locked on her, and their mouths seemed to be attracted to the ground by magnets. Iho felt as though she was chained to the ground. "I-I'll be right back." She said, breaking the silence with a faint whisper before walking into another room down the hall.

Takumi and Miyu shared a look. "Please don't freak out. Please." Miyu begged in a whisper.

Before Takumi had a chance to reply, Iho walked out with her baby boy in her hands. The boy's purple and green octoling eyes seemed to trigger so many warnings in Takumi's head. And just as he was about to barrage Iho, he heard his wife -Miyu- whisper once again. "Remember, Takumi. You'll be in the same position in a few months."

"T-this is our son, S-Shino." Iho explained as Shino cuddled up with her before she gently hugged him. "H-he's a month old."

Hina then stood up and slowly walked around the coffee table. "C-can I hold him?" She asked as she held her hands out.

Iho took a look at Shino, then at Hina, then back at Shino before giving him a kiss on the forehead and placing him in Hina's arms. "Please be careful with him."

"I will." Hina reassured her as she gave Shino a little bounce and he giggled as Hina smiled warmly at him. "He's a really sweet boy, Iho."

Iho smiled as well as Hina laid Shino back in her arms.

"So, what did you want us for?" Takumi asked sternly. "Because I'm about to walk out."

"I-I need you to rescue K-Kareshi from octavio I said. I-I'm really sorry, but no one else will help me." Iho explained. "You're his last hope!"

The trio looked around, each one waiting for the other to respond.

Then, Iho's sight fixed dead on Miyu. "P-please, Miyu. I'm asking you as a mother, please save my husband. I don't want to raise Shino alone, I want Kareshi to be with me for every step." She pleaded, hoping that she'll get at least Miyu's help.

Miyu didn't know how to reply. Then, just as she was about to speak, Hina spoke up. "I-I'm in." She said with a nod.

"M-me too." Miyu added.

"Like hell you are!" Takumi cut in. "Miyu, you're only a few months away! I am _NOT_ losing both you and our baby! I refu-"

"Are you helping or not, Takumi?" Miyu cut him off. "Because I'm sure Iho understands, right?"

Iho nodded. "I wasn't gonna send y-you out there, even if you begged for it." She explained. "I was going to have you help me with the technical stuff."

"See? I'll be fine." Miyu spoke.

"No you won't! I trust Octavio more than what I trust her!" Takumi said, pointing at Iho. "And I-"

"Then leave." Hina said quietly. "She needs your help, and if you're only gonna bring her down further, then you're just as bad as Octavio."

Takumi was speechless. All the words he tried to let out seemed to be lodged in his throat.

"So are you gonna help or no?" Hina questioned him.

"I…" Takumi sighed. "Fine."

Miyu smiled as she pulled him into a kiss. "Thank you, Takumi. I promise you she's not a bad person. Just give her a chance." She whispered.

"Fine. But only one." Takumi replied before kissing her back.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Hina asked.

"Come into the spare room and I'll show you." Iho said as she led the group into the spare room and shut and locked the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Kareshi was on his knees. He felt sore and powerless, yet happy as can be at the same time. _You did it, Kareshi…_ He thought to himself as he heard the door behind him slam shut so hard that he thought he had felt pieces of the ceiling land on him. _Iho's safe and with Shino. They're happy and that's all that matters._

" **YOU!** " Octavio howled at him with a grin of anger on his face. "You have no idea just how long I've- no, **WE'VE** waited for this day!"

Kareshi looked at him confused. "'We've'?" He asked. "Who's 'we'?"

Octavio laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kareshi asked, expecting something ridiculous to come out of Octavio's mouth.

"You!" Octavio replied. "'We' is me and your 'girlfriend'. You really t-"

"Shut up, you're not tricking me." Kareshi cut him off, knowing he was right.

Octavio stared at him but Kareshi kept his face like iron. "Grrrr. You little inksquirt! Even when you have no way of escape, you still act tough."

 _Watch, annnnnd now!_ Kareshi thought to himself, waiting for someone to bust in but nothing happened. _Something climatic… Now!_ Nothing happened again. … _Well splat…_

"Hmph. Nothing to say about that, huh?" Octavio asked as he looked down at Kareshi with a gut-wrenching grin.

Kareshi sighed and looked up at him. "What do you want, Octavio? I'm starting to get sick of this."

Octavio then grabbed him by the tentacles and yanked him up to his feet. Then, with the sharpest voice Kareshi had ever heard, Octavio replied. "Revenge!"

Kareshi gulped as Octavio seemed more terrifying now than ever before. Even though he had faced Octavio before, that was from a distance. But up close, Kareshi felt like he was an ant compared to him. And he felt like he was about to be crushed.

Octavio shot a look at Kareshi before starting to drag him out of the room.

Kareshi tried his hardest to escape from Octavio's grasp, but he had no luck. Octavio's grip was like iron.

Octavio dragged him out of the room and shut the double doors with another loud slam.

 **Meanwhile…**

Agent Two and Yujin sat in Cuttlefish's living room while Cuttlefish was off making crabby cakes. Agent Two let out a sigh as she looked over at Yujin. "So… Yujin, was it?"

Yujin nodded. "Yup."

"Iho told me a bit about you." Agent Two explained.

"Really?" Yujin asked. "What did she say?"

Agent Two thought for a moment. "Well, it was about a year after we- er, Kareshi defeated Octavio. She told us… Well… What you're like. And she was spot on too."

Yujin nodded. "Nice… She told me about you too, back before Octavio was defeated."

"Was she right?" Agent Two asked. "How she described me."

Yujin shook her head. "I dunno about before, but not now. No offense, but she described you as an octoling-hating jerk."

Agent Two sighed heavily. "I was… I hated octolings so much, and all the times I screamed at Kareshi to splat Iho now make me feel so guilty. Agent One was right, it wasn't my job to tell them what they could or couldn't do."

There was a pause. Yujin had no idea on how to react on what Agent Two confessed to her. On one hand it made sense since she was Agent Two of The New Squidbeak Splatoon. But on the other hand, she was an octoling and the person who is sitting not even three feet away from her just said she wanted Kareshi to splat Iho. "A-Agent Two… Uhh… Can I ask a question?"

Agent Two nodded. "Ask away."

"What changed you? Iho told me you changed in a snap." Yujin explained as she snapped her fingers.

"Well, it was five days of Agent One-"

"Agent Two, Yujin, gramps, come here!" Agent One cut her off.

"Sounds important." Yujin said.

Agent Two nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

Yujin nodded as she and Cap'n Cuttlefish followed Agent Two into the room where Agent One was waiting.

Agent One looked at them and pointed at the screen on the computer. "Uh… Should we do something about this?" She asked as the trio gathered around the computer and gasped.

There were two inklings who were walking around in Octo Valley wearing Skull Bandanas. One was carrying a Tentatek Splattershot while the other was carrying a Splattershot Junior. The one carrying the Tentatek Splattershot was wearing what looked like a cheap headset.

"Who in their right mind would-"

"I've seen those people before!" Yujin cut Agent One off.

"Who is it?" Agent One questioned her.

Yujin snapped her fingers as she tried her hardest to remember who they were. "Um um um… I seen them iiiinnn... " It then hit her as she paused.

"Yujin?" Agent Two asked.

"That's Kareshi's friends!" Yujin screamed. "I remember Iho showing a picture of them when she went to her first Splatfest! But just to be sure, can I get a closer look?" Yujin questioned her, and with every click Yujin got more and more tense.

"This is as far in as I can go." Agent One explained. "Are they his friends?"

Yujin nodded as she said through her gritted teeth. "I know Iho has something to do with this!"

Agent One looked at her confused. "How do you know that?"

"How else would they know Kareshi's down here?" Agent Two pointed out. "Iho had to have told them."

Agent One then turned to Cuttlefish. "What do we do, gramps!? They could get hurt really badly!" She asked with a concerned and frightened tone.

Cuttlefish slowly looked back and forth between Agents One and Two before sighing. "I'm gettin' old, squiddo. I thinks it's time for you to start takin' missions into your own hands."

Agent One was shocked. "Wh-what!?" She asked, terrified out of her mind. "I don't know how to lead! I just follow you!"

Agent Two then stepped in. "He means for both of us to lead, or to lead as a group with Yujin, Iho, and Agent Three… R-right gramps?" Worry started to build up inside of her.

Cap'n Cuttlefish shook his head. "No, Agent Two. Agent One is right."

"WHAT!?" The two agents called out in unison.

"Gramps, are you crazy!? No offence Agent One, but she has no idea what she's doing! How can she lead!?" Agent Two questioned him, more confused than she had ever been before in her life.

"Hey!" Agent One said annoyed.

"That's why. See how yer actin'? I thinks Agent One can do it." Cap'n Cuttlefish explained as he started walking to the door.

Agent Two then reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "But Cap'n we-"

"No." Cuttlefish cut her off. "I'm not yer cap'n anymore." He then turned around to face her. "I'm just yer old grandpa who makes you crabby cakes… So don't talk to me…" He then pointed his cane at Agent One. "Talk to Cap'n Callie."

Both agents nearly passed out as Cuttlefish walked out and shut the door; leaving the three in the room alone.

"Did… Did he just…?" Agent One asked, not able to finish her sentence.

"Wait. Did he say 'Cap'n Callie'!?" Yujin asked as she looked at Agent One. "A-are you…!?"

Agents One and Two gulped. As Agent Two opened her mouth, Agent One spoke. Seemingly stealing Agent Two's exact words. "N-no. It's just really popular to use those names where we come from."

"Oh." Yujin replied.

Both agents were shocked that it actually worked.

Agent Two then sighed. "Well, 'Cap'n Callie'..." She said with a pinch of sarcasm in her voice. "What should we do?"

Agent One giggled silently for a moment. She has never been called 'Cap'n' by Agent Two since they were kids and used to run around playing make believe. "Well, I think we should talk to Shurui and see if she knows what's happening."

Yujin nodded. "I'll call her. I got her number in my phone."

"Wait, you'll actually help us?" Agent Two asked.

Yujin nodded. "Yeah. I wanna make Shurui and Kareshi happy." She explained. "And Shino too. That and I want to kick Octavia out and get someone who ACTUALLY knows what they're doing."

Agent One nodded in understanding which was followed by a silence.

"Anyway, I'm gonna call her now." Yujin said, breaking the silence as she walked out of the room.

"Okay… What about me?" Agent Two questioned.

"Um… Make sure gramps wasn't joking." Agent One said with an innocent smile.

Agent Two let out a sigh before walking out of the room, grumbling under her breath.


	11. Chapter 11

_**FINALLY I'm coming back to this story after OVER A YEAR. I'm really sorry if from here on out the story doesn't have it's "magic" from before since I've been absent from writing for so long, but I'm gonna try my hardest to recapture the feeling that the other chapters had. But again, I'm afraid that might be lost due to the time I've been off.**_

 _ **But anyways, enjoy!**_

As Takumi and Hina were walking through the Octarian hills, Iho was watching over them like a hawk, and checking regularly to see if anyone could see them or if anyone was tapping into their conversation. "So, Takumi…" Iho spoke. "I'm uh… I'm really happy for you and Miyu. I know you're-"

"Don't. Even. Start." Takumi replied before she even had the chance to finish. "Look, you owe me after this…"

Iho just sighed. It was hopeless. Nothing was going to be able to get through to him.

"Iho!" Miyu called out from the next room over as Shinto's sad screams echoed throughout the apartment. "Come here please! Shinto needs you!

"I'll be back in a minute or two, guys. Shinto needs me." Iho said into her microphone before walking into the next room where Miyu and Shinto were waiting.

 **Meanwhile...**

While Iho was way away from the computer, this gave the agents, who were watching them from one of the cameras that Agent Two secretly set up one day after she 'accidentally' got in through a broken front door while Kareshi was out playing turf war, an opportunity to get into their line of communication and hear everything they say.

However, halfway through the progress, they encountered a problem: Iho was coming back much sooner than expected. Iho calmed Shinto down a lot quicker than anyone, even Iho, had planned. Cap'n Callie, however, then got an idea. "Hey, Yujin… Didn't you say you were gonna call Iho?"

Yuhin nodded. "Yeah, but she's just ignored me every single time… But I see where you're going with this. I'll handle it." She stood up from her seat, left the room, and dialed up Iho's number.

Callie could see Iho sigh in annoyance from the camera before picking it up, clearing ticked from having her phone ring in her pocket so many times. But the distraction worked as it allowed the program more than enough time to finish before Iho sat down again.

Once their conversation finished, Yujin sat back down as well. "Did it finish installing, Cap'n Callie?"

Callie couldn't help but giggle at the title that was put on her yet again. "Hehe. Yup! It's all finished!" She replied before turning up the volume and putting on her headset, muting the microphone.

Yujin did the same.

"Okay guys, you're coming up close to the city. You should be able to see it, just over this hill." Iho said, looking over her map on her laptop.

"Yup, we can see a big tower… Cod, that thing is MASSIVE!" Hina spoke, her attention then turning to the massive golden octopus on the top of it.

"Shesh, do all you octolings have an overconfidence issue?" Takumi asked. "But yeah, we see it…" His tone then started to turn crabby and sarcastic. "So, oh great amazing wonderful planner, how on Earth do you expect to take down an entire city? Go in guns blazing or try to-"

"HOLD ON A SECOND!" Iho cut in. "TWO PEOPLE ARE LISTENING IN ON US RIGHT NOW! NO ONE SAY ANYTHING WHILE I GET RID OF THEM!"

The agents, not wanting to be tracked by Iho, then pulled the plug on their little spy mission and sighed in defeat. "Splat!" Yujin said before hitting the table.

"Wait a minute…" Callie said, just now fully realizing what Iho said. "Did she say TWO people?"

"Yeah, why?" Yujin asked before gasping, she realized it as well. "O-our program would've only popped up as one… You don't think…?"

Callie nodded. "Octavio knows and I'll bet he's preparing."

"Well then, I gotta prepare too…" She then shot up and burst through the door.

"HEY! Yujin!?" Callie got up and went on a wild goose chase with her until eventually they made their way into the armoury.

After picking up the first weapon she seen and an ink tank, she then turned to face Callie. "Cap'n. Trust me on this. I know exactly what I'm doing."

Callie backed down a bit. "Yujin…. Just tell me what you're doing…"

Yujin, keeping her in the corner of her eye at all times, then took some level three armour as well as taking an inkstrike tuna can. "I'm going after them. And I WILL get them back. Now do you wanna help me or not, cap'n?"

Callie nodded. She could see the same motivation in her eyes that drove Kareshi those some odd years ago. She could remember seeing him in his agent outfit for the first time, watching him complete missions while on break at work, and of course helping him directly near the end of his campaign. "I haven't seen a fire in someone's eyes like that in a long time… And to help two people you don't even know…" She smiled. "Go get 'em… Agent 5."

Yujin shot a smile back and replied. "Thank you so much." before walking out of the house and sprinting towards the kettles. She knew this place like the back of her hand, so she knew which kettle would get her the closest to Octopolis, the capital of Octo Valley.

As she super jumped away, Marie stepped out. "I hope you made the right choice, Callie…"

Callie then smiled at her. "Cheer up, Marie! I promise you that I'll make a good captain."

Marie shot a weak smile before giving her a hug and walking back inside. "Hey Callie?" She asked, turning around to face her yet again.

"Yeah Marie?" Callie asked.

"... Sorry about earlier. Gramps was right… You… You deserve the captain role…" She let out an awkward chuckle. "Heh. Never thought I'd ever admit that, but… Here I am."

"Oh Marie…" Callie gave her cousin another hug. "I know everything you do, even if you act a bit mean sometimes, it's all done out of the goodness of your heart to protect us in whatever way you think is right."

Marie let out a tear as she hugged her cousin back yet again. "Y-yeah… Thanks, Callie… it really does mean a lot to me that you understand."

Callie then pulled away. "Of course I do, Marie! We're the Squid Sisters! We've been through so much together! A little disagreement isn't gonna come between us! Nothing will!" She then started to drag her cousin back inside. "Now c'mon, Marie! We gotta help Yujin and Kareshi's friends! They're gonna need us!"

Cuttlefish let out a warm smile at the pair before looking out the window at the big rock octopus after they went upstairs. "I hope this is the end… Octto… Give 'em heck out there!"


	12. Chapter 12

The once-quiet streets of Octopolis were no longer silent. Instead, an eruption of gunfire had broken out throughout the city. And the fighting here was just as fierce as a lion.

Takumi and Hina had a hard time getting across the street, let alone down it. They pushed VERY slowly. It seemed like the horde of Octarians just wouldn't end! But after a full hour of constant re-spawns, something happened back at the Octarian HQ… The Respawn Pad overheated and just gave out. No more respawns could be made in that area, and the octopi could barely reach the other respawn pad from the other side of the city.

"Okay! Guys, I think we got an opening!" Iho declared as she watched from overhead. "Okay, clear out the last couple of octotroopers and then move in until you reach the Octopus statue!"

The duo then did as they were old, took out one each and they ran until they got to their destination. When they got there, they could see a long, wide road that led to the massive tower that they were heading for. "Ho-ly-carp…" Hina said in absolute shock and awe. "It looks…. It looks so much more…. Amazing…. When you get closer to it… It looks like something that could cut clouds in half! Well... If it was on the surface anyway."

Takumi just brushed what she said off. He didn't think that the Octarians deserved any credit whatsoever. "Whatever. Let's just deal with these Octarians and be done with this so we can go home."

However, while Takumi and Hina started closing in, Octavio stared out the window in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "What!? H-how…" He slammed on the table with everything he had in him. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?"

Kareshi, however, still had absolutely no sweet clue what was happening. All he knew was that he'd been trapped in this room for five minutes too long and he needed a way out NOW.

Then, as if someone started opening the gates of heaven, the door slowly creaked open and light finally shone into his once pitch-black room. "What do you people want now?" He asked in an annoyed tone. Frankly, he was sick of the constant prestering from all the octolings. He was- no IS the mighty Agent 3! He strikes fear into the hearts of anyone who stands in his way! But now…. Now he's just on his knees. Powerless. Bound to this one room.

Octavio marched in and just looked at him, as well as two of his personal guards. "Guards! The second I leave this room, execute Agent 3 and use him as an example as to why Octarians will rule!"

The duo saluted him. "Yes your highness!"

And, just like that, Octavio turned on one tentacle and started walking out.

Back in the apartment, Iho was frantically trying to kill the power to the whole building. She already had access to the security feed, so cutting off the power would hurt her ability to tell what's happening, but could very well aid Kareshi.

"C'mon….. C'mon….. Almost…." She got in. "GOTCHA!" She then overran the system with everything she could cram into it. "C'mon…. Go out! Go out! Go out!"

Her wish then came true. Just before the Octarians fired a shot, all the power went out. Kareshi's shock device in his tentacles was now useless as he proceeded to turn into a squid, slip out of his bindings, and splatted the closest of the two octolings. All under the cover of near-complete darkness.

Once the other octoling got the flashlight turned on on her phone. It didn't last long, however, as Kareshi kicked it out of her hands and made sure she was next.

He then picked up the phone and walked through the still slightly open double doors. Using it as a beacon of light, he was able to open the doors and finally leave the room that he had been forced to stay for what felt like years. He was also finally able to get rid of the stiff back and tight legs that he got from sitting down for so long.

The sound of inkfire got closer and closer. Instead of trying to move away from it, he decided to move closer to it. Anyone who was firing on the octarians was a friend to him right now.

Sure enough, his prediction was correct. They were down to one last octoling, so he decided to finish the job for them. But once they realized who it was standing in front of them, the duo went berserk.

"KARESHI!" Takumi and Hina exclaimed in pure ecstasy as they all shared one big group hug.

Kareshi was in a mixture of shock and awe. He was amazed that they had come all this way for him and, admittedly, that they somehow made it there alive. "Y-you guys!" He hugged them some more. "You're both maniacs! H-how did you survive!?"

Hina handed him a bag that had his Heroshot and headset in it. "Well… Let's just say we had some help from a certain octoling." She shot him a smirk.

After equipping his gear, it finally hit him. "Wait…. Iho helped you!?" He chuckled and tuned into the radio signal. "Iho! Iho!"

Iho let out a gasp of relief and being overwhelmed with emotions. "K-Kareshi!" Tears started streaming down her face as she knew that her husband was finally safe.

"Thank you, Iho." He smiled, even though he knew she couldn't see him. "We're on the way home. Make sure Shinto's ready for me."

However, before they could exchange anymore heartening words, they were interrupted by the sound of octarians starting to shoot at them. Having little time to react, they decided to swim down the trail that Takumi and Hina made with their ink while on the way up there.

After encountering a surprisingly pitiful resistance, they were on the streets once again. They decided that it would only be logical to leave the same way they came… It was a big mistake. The Octarians were well aware of their idea and already had an idea to destroy them.

When they were in the middle of two alleyways, every last mini octostamp in the army had boxed them in. "Oh cod DANG IT!" Hina said, desperately looking for a way out. "T-there gotta be something we can do!"

Kareshi sighed as he felt defeat wash over him. "I-I don't see anything we can do!" **Come on!** He thought to himself. **I've been waiting on something seriously convenient for the last only cod knows how long! PLEASE! Let it be now!**

Then, as if a miracle from god, his wish came true. Yujin, decked out in hero gear and a couple of Hero Dualies, came dashing in behind the line blocking them off from freedom, splatting as many of them as she could. Her face then went from hardened to petrified as the line behind them jumped up for an attack. "RUN!"

The group, not wanting to waste any time, followed her instructions and ran, just barely being missed by the second row of mini octostamps. Yujin used this opportunity to open fire on them, splatting about half of them.

The trio sighed and, with the exception of Takumi, thanked her relentlessly. "It's okay. It's okay. Thank me later." Yujin replied, pushing them back a bit. "What station are you using to talk to Iho!?"

Kareshi then spoke up. "67.7, but…. How did you know we-"

Yujin then cut him off. "Don't ask questions!' She pressed a hand against her ear. "Cap'n Callie! You hear that? 67.7!"

Cap'n Callie nodded. "On i-"

Marie, who was already at the dial, had already punched in the code and changed the frequency. "Done…" She spoke, looking up at Callie with a slight smile.

Callie smiled back. "Thanks, Marie." She then pressed a button on her microphone. "Iho? Come in, Iho!"

Iho was stunned. "C-Callie!? How did you….?"

"I'm here too, Iho!" Yujin replied, tossing her hat into the conversation ring. "Nice to talk to ya again!"

Iho squealed with delight. "O-oh Yujin! Now everyone I know is okay! P-please! Everyone! Come home now! I need you all!"

Kareshi gave her a thumbs up. "We're on the way, Iho! Make-"

Yujin then cut in. "No…" She looked at the massive wave of reinforcements making their way through the now riotous city. "They're gonna send everything they got at us… And none of you are in perfect condition to fight them off again."

"Wha- Yujin, was it?" Hina asked. "Are you crazy!? I don't know you that well… In fact this is our first time meeting… But…. You don't have to do this! We can outrun 'em!"

"No!" She looked at Hina dead in the eyes. "I'm not just here to save you. I'm here for my mother, my sister, I'm here for everyone who has been splatted under Octavio's boot! Okay!? This isn't just a rescue mission…" She took a deep breath. "This is justice."

Before Iho could protest this absolutely insane action, Kareshi cut in. "I see that look in your eyes… Yujin…. I can tell from that alone that we have a lot in common…' He looked as the massive horde. "You keep us safe! And make sure you come back in one piece, ya got me!?"

Yujin nodded. "Thank you Kareshi. Now go! All of you!" She refilled her ink tank and started walking toward the tidal wave.

Takumi and Kareshi had to hold Hina back from rushing towards her and bringing her back with them. But, after a constant reassuring from the two, she finally gave and started running with them, reluctantly leaving her new friend who she didn't even know behind.

Yujin, not wanting to hear Iho bawl from her headset, turned her headset on mute before starting to hum an Octarian army song from The Great Turf War as she took an offensive stance, ready for anything… Yet also ready for nothing at the same time.


End file.
